Laminate structures, such as printed circuit boards, are typically prepared by first laminating a sub-composite structure with additional exterior sheets/layers and/or other sub-composite structures. One or more holes may be formed (e.g. drilled) within the sub-composite for via holes. When laminates get thinner and holes get larger in diameter, using traditional hole filling materials and processes are inadequate.
Consequently, what is needed a way to create hole plugs in thin laminate structures in an efficient and cost effective way.